Jason Todd (Earth-1840)
History Childhood Daniel Falcone was the son of Mob boss Carmine Falcone. You'd think that he would be very busy with Mob business, but it was quite the opposite. His father thought of him as a failure and barely let him contribute to the family at all. He tended to take his anger out on Catherine Todd, who was a waitress at his favorite diner. They hooked up quite a bit, and Daniel would abuse Catherine, but she would always claim the bruises were from her falling. Eventually, she was dreaded to find out that Daniel had impregnated her. She had always wanted a child, but she did not want to raise one with him. She didn't tell him at first, but when she started showing he became suspicious and she told him everything. Daniel had insisted on being part of the kid's life and that they were going to name him Franklin Falcone, but as Daniel wasn't present for his birth, Catherine named her son after her late brother, Jason. She also gave the son her last name, Todd, which angered Daniel beyond belief. Jason grew up in a terrible environment. His father became an alcoholic whenever he was home, which wasn't very often since he had finally become involved in the family business. Catherine did her best to care for her son, but she needed to focus on her medical school training and protecting herself from Daniel. Eventually, things got worse. Broken Home One night after Daniel had just gotten home from a shoot out with the Maroni crime family, he burst in, grabbed Jason, and attempted to leave the house. Catherine demanded to know what he was doing, and he said that it was time Jason became a man and joined the Falcone family, but Catherine pleaded for Daniel to be reasonable, as Jason was only six years old. Not wanting to listen to her, he struck her down and began beating her in a drunken rage and also attempted to rape her, but as Jason stood by watching something in him snapped. He couldn't watch his father do that to his mother, so he grabbed a kitchen knife and slashed his father's face. He fell off of Catherine, who then ran to the phone to call 911. Daniel then lunged at Jason, but he held the knife out with a trembling hand and threatened him to stay back. Daniel laughed and pulled out a gun and aimed it at Jason. Catherine screamed at him to stop, but she could barely stand, there was nothing she could do. Daniel was drunk and couldn't aim very well, and when he stumbled, Jason dropped the knife and ran to his mother, embracing her in fear. Daniel turned to face them, but there wasn't anything he could do as a pair of police officers, who thankfully were not owned by the Falcone family, burst in and arrested him. They then had a pair of medical specialists examine Catherine, but she soon went into a coma. They concluded that all of her untreated wounds over the years were finally taking their toll, and it was very unlikely that she would ever be the same again, if she even woke up. Daniel was declared unfit to be a father and was returned to Carmine's home, leaving Jason a six-year-old orphan. Ward of the State Jason was sent to the Gotham Orphanage for Troubled Boys. He didn't think he was troubled. He knew his family was troubled, but he still felt like he was a normal kid. These thoughts changed when no one adopted him for five years. By the time Jason was eleven, he was a brooding, solitary child who didn't want anything to do with any of the other boys. The only time he'd ever interact with any of them was when he would get into fights with them, which never ended well for him, as it seemed the woman running the orphanage had a personal vendetta against Jason. Little did he know, her husband was killed and thrown into a ditch by Jason's father. Eventually, Jason accepted that he was just going to be in the orphanage for seven more years. Finding the Batmobile The one benefit for Jason was that he got to visit his mother once every two weeks. In five years her condition had not improved, and the hospital bills were piling up. Jason had seen only one reasonable action; to begin stealing things to pay for his mother's bills so that she won't wake up to enormous piles of debt. He was a good kid at heart, he just had a bad way of showing it, and no one else was able to see it. Jason had been doing an okay job supporting his mom, but then came the night that Jason Todd's life would change forever. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He walks into Crime Alley, his usual route to get back to the orphanage, and what should he find but the Batmobile, parked right in front of him. He had to pinch himself about twenty times before he realized he wasn't dreaming. Acting as quickly as he could, Jason could the necessary items to get to work, and he began stealing the Batmobile's tires. He was completely convinced that he was going to get away scott-free and he'd get enough money from them to completely support his mother until she woke up. But Jason's hopes diminished and faded away the second he got the third wheel off. He looked up and was met with the Dark Knight himself. Batman had returned. Jason thought he was going to kill him, but instead Batman walked over and told him to sit down, which he did without hesitation. Batman sat next to him and asked why he was doing what he was doing. Jason was hesitant to answer the question, but when Batman asked again Jason poured out the entire story. Batman listened politely, and when it was over he asked Jason to put his wheels back on and return to the orphanage. Reluctantly, Jason did as he was told and left. That was it, he thought. That was his greatest opportunity, and he absolutely blew it. Or, so he thought. Adopted by Bruce Wayne The Dynamic Duo Adventures Teen Titans Taken by the Joker Resurrection Joining the League of Shadows Betraying the League Return to Gotham City Building his Criminal Empire Clashes with Batman Poetic Justice Disappearance Suicide Squad Missions The Prodigal Son Returns... Again Stationed in Keystone City Trivia *Jason was killed by the Joker when he was sixteen years old. He was dead for about a month before Ra's al Ghul resurrected him, so his age is still somewhat in dispute. In 2015, he is assumed to be 27 years old. *Jason's League of Shadows name, روبن or Lau-edna, translates into "Robin". *The name "Jason" is derived from a Greek word meaning "Healer". His father wanted to name him Franklin, but since he wasn't present for his birth, his mother named him after her late brother, Jason Todd. *The surname "Todd" means "Clever". *Jason was active as Robin for a total of five years, becoming Robin when he was eleven and dying at the age of 16. *Jason's "Hood Cave" is built out of an abandoned Train Station. He doesn't like the name Hood Cave, but everyone else on his team calls it that. *Jason hates driving cars and only prefers to ride motorcycles. He also doesn't like flying, but he knows how and will fly when it is necessary. *Jason was one of very few people who had been on the Watchtower without being a member of the Justice League. Category:Antiheroes Category:Earth-1840 Category:Males Category:Former Villains Category:Former Heroes Category:Gun Wielders Category:Knife Wielders Category:Expert Combatant Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapons Experts Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Killed by Joker Category:Investigation Category:Interrogation Category:Driving Category:Acting Category:Piloting Category:Murderers Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Expert Detectives Category:Projectile Weapon Users Category:Vigilantes Category:Controlled Adrenaline Rush Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Tracking Category:Intimidation Category:Agility Category:Versions of Robin Category:Versions of Batman Category:Versions of Red Hood Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Created by Artemis Thorson